


On This Particular Day

by tornyourdress



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Humour, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary day at Sacred Heart. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Particular Day

At Sacred Heart, everyone has their own unique way of letting everyone know that they've arrived for their next shift. For the Janitor, it's doing something to make JD fall flat on his face. For Dr Kelso, it's the cheery "Good morning" and quest for donuts that sends everyone into a flurry of activity, so that they look employable and useful and not like they're discussing what happened on _Grey's Anatomy_ last night.

Jordan and Dr Cox are usually identifiable by the public insulting of one another and their respective jobs/personalities/hair/clothes/habits/whatever. Far too often their sex life comes into it, which everyone pretends not to listen to but is secretly enthralled by (especially since two-thirds of the men and one-fifth of the women in the hospital have slept with Jordan, at least according to the poll Nurse Roberts conducted one day at lunch time).

On this particular day, Jordan walks in and announces, "I can't believe you called me JD." She is speaking to Dr Cox, who walks in behind her, but all of the staff and several of the patients have already pricked up their ears while pretending to be either too busy or too sick to care about these sorts of things.

"I – "

She won't even let him finish before continuing, "You don't even call _him_ JD. Except when he does something really nice for you and you feel guilty about calling him girls' names all the time and you two have your special really really _gay_ moments. So, you know what, Perry? You can have him. Go running off to your little puppy dog."

JD jumps eagerly off the counter he's been sitting on, ready and waiting.

"Oh, please, Jordan, I don't want to have _sex_ with him."

JD sits back down, dejected. Carla pats him on the shoulder.

"It just slipped out! I mean, come _on_, Jordan, it's not like you've never said the wrong name. And quite frankly, saying Barbie's name is a hell of a lot more insulting to me than saying Newbie's is to you."

"Hey!" Elliot says, hurt, at the same time JD is thinking: _He likes me. He really really likes me!_

"Oh, please," Jordan says, rolling her eyes. "Elliot has much better hair."

Elliot is touched by this. JD is not sure whether the better hair refers to him or Dr Cox. He wonders whether he should be trying out a new brand of hair gel.

"Oh, she does not," Dr Cox scoffs.

"Hey!" Elliot isn't sure she can take this for much longer.

Jordan turns to her. "Oh, don't listen to him, sweetie. He's just cranky because he's a teensy bit gay. Speaking of which, there's a room down the corridor that no one's using. Can you hurry on down and take all your clothes off? Thanks."

"Jordan, I thought we'd agreed to stop having sex with other people in work after the whole security camera thing."

Jordan turns back to her ex-husband. "Oh, honey. You're so tense. Just go have sex with JD, okay? It'll make you feel better." She saunters down towards the room where Elliot is waiting.

Dr Cox looks at JD, shakes his head in disgust, and gets to work.

"It's probably for the best," JD says wisely to everyone around him. _Be strong. Save your tears for later._

The screams coming from the room in which Jordan and Elliot are in can be heard all around the hospital. The Todd, who is in Hawaii on vacation, tilts his head and nods approvingly. Good things are happening back home.

"Oh, all right," Dr Cox says, setting down the chart he's supposed to be consulting. "What do you say, newbie?"

JD has already stripped down to his underwear by the time the sentence is finished.

At Sacred Heart, everyone has their own unique way of letting everyone know that they've had mind-blowing sex that day. Jordan smiles, though it's hard to tell because of the amount of work she's had done. Dr Cox yells at people slightly less than usual. Elliot struts down the corridors and tosses her hair like she's seen those girls do in shampoo commercials. JD – well, nothing much changes about JD, unless you can see inside his head and note the fact that there are more naked people in his daydreams than usual, but who'd want to do that?


End file.
